1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to a device and method for carrying, loading and cocking a firearm such as a pistol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held firearms such as pistols and revolvers are normally contained in and carried by a holster. The holster may be fastened to a belt or strap arrangement on the user""s body (waist, chest, ankle, etc.) or it may be attached to e.g. an interior part of a car. In order for the user to fire the weapon, he or she must first remove the firearm from its holster, load and cock the weapon before pulling the trigger.
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
Hand held firearms are often carried by individuals such as law enforcement officers, who need to rely on having the weapon readily and quickly available for use in an emergency situation. The elapsed time between the user making a decision to actually use the weapon and when the weapon is ready to be fired, is highly critical: A revolver may be cocked by pulling back the hammer while the revolver is still in its holster. It may thus be ready to be fired when it is drawn from its holster. This is, however, not the case with a weapon such as a pistol.
A weapon such as a pistol is normally loaded and cocked by pulling back the slide assembly far enough to compress hew recoil spring assembly and to allow a cartridge to be pushed into the barrel from the magazine. This operation requires two hands. generally one for holding the pistol and the other for pulling back the slide assembly. Furthermore, this loading and cocking operation cannot easily be performed while the pistol is in its holster. The operation introduces an unnecessary andxe2x80x94in some casesxe2x80x94crucial time element.
It is therefore a long felt need for a device that allows a simpler and safer, andxe2x80x94above allxe2x80x94quicker way of loading and cocking of a firearm such as a pistol.
4. Means for Solving the Problem
The present invention solves that need, in that it provides an arrangement whereby a firearm such as a pistol is loaded and cocked when it is removed from its carrying device. The device in accordance with the invention comprises in its most elementary embodiment two elements, where one is sliadably disposable within the other and where the two elements are held together by a fixture such as a spring element.
These and other objects and features of the invention are provided by a device for carrying, loading and cocking a firearm, comprising a first element generally attached to said firearm; a second element slidably disposed and displaceable within and away from said first element; and a spring element generally disposed in relation to said first and second elements such that said second element is fixedly retainable within said first element; wherein said spring element is designed to retain said second element within said first element until a predetermined force is applied to either one of said elements.